


Baby Pianist and Mommy Maid [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, everyone but kaede and kirumi play minor roles in the first chapter, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Monokuma decides to give Maki a lab fitting the Ultimate Child Caregiver. She's not interested in it at all, but there's someone else at the academy who is...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"...What exactly is this?"

Standing in the doorway to her Ultimate Lab, a black-haired girl by the name of Maki Harukawa stared in disbelief. When she had first heard about these Ultimate Lab things, the first thing that she decided to do was go to check hers to see if it revealed anything about her talent. Instead, what she found was something that only confirmed her lie, but in a way that was more than a little strange.

Right inside of the lab was what appeared to be a nursery; perfectly understandable for someone whose talent was the Ultimate Child Caretaker. But that was not what Maki's talent was. At least, not really. However, this was hardly the oddest thing about it. There was a crib, changing table, playpen, diapers...everything that you would expect to find in a normal nursery, but it was their sizes that was definitely abnormal. The crib, changing table, and playpen all seemed large enough to fit a teenager, and while the diapers ranged in all sizes, they certainly went up to a size no baby or toddler could ever be expected to fit into.

"Don't you just love it?" A bitterly annoying laugh called and Maki turned around to see that monochrome bear standing there. How did he seem to be everywhere? "This lab was made just for you! The Ultimate Child Caretaker...a nursery only fits, doesn't it?"

Frustrated by the mere presence of the annoyance, Maki simply tried to get straight to the point. "What's the point of this, Monokuma?" She questioned, though not expecting a concrete answer. "Why did you make a nursery here? And why exactly is everything in there so big?"

Giving an amused snicker, Monokuma put on a sinister expression. "Well, it's only natural to put a nursery in place for the Ultimate Child Caregiver, right? That would be what you are, isn't it? Something like that? Unless, of course, you were lying about your talent..."

"It's none of your business what my talent is." Maki interjected bitterly. "That said, it still doesn't make sense as to why the crib in there seems big enough to fit more than just a baby."

Never letting that aggravating smile falter, Monokuma replied. "That's a good question. Why is everything so big in there? Well, the best answer would be that since there's no real babies here, the only people you could practice on would be other students! Though, I'm sure most of them would object to that." Whatever was funny about this, it sent Monokuma into another small fit of laughter. Why was she the one that had been plagued by his presence?

Though the answer was not exactly one that had given her much closure, Maki decided not to question. "Well...whatever. I won't be using this lab anyways. It's far too-" Maki looked back into the room for a split second before then returning her gaze to Monokuma, who had completely disappeared by this point. Troubling, but not something she thought she should concern herself with. As long as he was out of her hair, she didn't care what the overgrown stuffed bear did.

However, right as she was about to leave, one annoyance was replaced by another. At least this one was marginally better. "Kaede, what are you doing here?" She asked while turning towards the peppy, cheerful, and leaderly blond.

Though initially put off by the volatile reaction that she always seemed to receive when talking to Maki, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, nonetheless forced a smile and decided to see if she could have a conversation with her. "Well, I was just wanting to see what everyone was up to and check out everyone's labs. After all, it would be best to...hmm?"

The attention of the pianist seemed to be caught by something behind Maki. Sidestepping to get a better look around her, Kaede looked into what she presumed was the Ultimate Lab of the stoic teenage girl. What she saw within shocked her to the point of silence, something that Maki took note of in short order.

"Hey, Kaede?" No reply. Not exactly pleased, she snapped her fingers to get her attention, which seemed to be enough to shake her away from it. "Were you staring in there?"

Kaede opened her mouth to try and find what words she wanted to say, but Maki cut her off before she could say anything. "It doesn't matter. Do whatever you want in here, but leave me out of it. I'm going back to my room." With that said and done, the Ultimate Caretaker headed back to her room in absolute silence, leaving Kaede alone to stare into the nursery.

Minutes passed while Kaede inspected everything inside, taking a step in to get a closer look. Everything seemed almost unreal to her, and for good reason. Stuff like this was not normally made for the size of teenagers, and yet everything in there seemed to have been made for someone of that size. Someone of her size. This thought seemed to encapture her for a moment, but she let it go. Not right now. Not in the middle of the day when everyone was up and about and looking at all the available labs open. No, her interests would need to be indulged in later...

But not right now. Right now there were more important things to do. Finding a way out of this death game, for one. Taking one last look back towards the room, Kaede cracked a small smile and began to head back out the door to the lab, making sure to close it behind her.

After the nighttime announcement had played and everyone else had went to sleep within their rooms, Kaede tiptoed out of hers and began to silently walk through the halls of the prison-like academy. At nighttime, and without anyone like Shuichi by her side, things took on an eerie and almost uncomfortable atmosphere that truly befitted a location where anyone could kill another at any time. With that thought in mind, it almost made Kaede nervous that someone might attack her while she was out. However, those thoughts seemed to melt away as she entered the main school building, ascended the stairs, and got to the lab of the Ultimate Child Caretaker.

"Anyone in there?" Though she knew for certain that nobody would be up at this hour, much less in this one particular lab, Kaede decided to make sure of this fact. After all, she wouldn't hate having to explain why she suddenly entered this room at the middle of the night.

However, once she received no reply, Kaede decided that she was cleared to go in and headed inside. Flicking the light on to once again view the room in its entirety, she then began to shut the door behind her, but left it open a crack. After all, this way she could hear if someone was coming well in advance. Following this, Kaede made her way towards the changing table, and particularly focused upon the shelf right next to it, which held all the changing supplies she could have wanted.

Failing to waste a single a single second, Kaede grabbed the nearest diaper, one that appeared to be approximately her size and with a cutesy little music note pattern covering it. Had she not known better, she would have thought that this was perfectly set up for someone like her. Feeling the soft padding in her hands, she listened closely to the crinkles that came every time she ran her hand across it, and with an amused giggle, laid it out on the floor before beginning to remove her skirt.

"I never thought that I would see the day when I finally got the chance to be in a nursery my size." Kaede said to herself while stepping out of her panties and tossing them and her skirt to the side. Now naked from the waist down, Kaede began to lower her rear end onto the diaper underneath her and laid back, before then starting to fasten the tapes, doing so only with minor difficulty.

Following getting diapered, Kaede stood up and began to take a few steps, getting used to the thickness that was between her legs. "Much thicker than the diapers I had back at my house..." Kaede said, before seeing herself in the mirror and giggling, turning her rear end towards it so what her padded bottom looked like. "Much cuter, too."

After giggling a little and patting her pampered posterior, Kaede saw in the background of the mirror the crib. Though she had these babyish desires for quite some time, sleeping in a crib included, she could never get further than just wearing diapers. Not even using them at that, since she was always fearful of being caught. But here, she could give into any desires that she wanted. Starting, naturally, with seeing whether or not this crib was as comfy as she had always imagined them to be.

Awkwardly half-waddling over towards the crib, Kaede began to climb it as well as she could, though with her padding proving to give some obvious difficulties. Nonetheless, the pianist was able to get into the crib and laid down in it, more than enough room around her for her to feel comfortable. "The sheets are so soft...and the pillow here is really cozy." She said while laying back.

Within the crib, the blond haired girl suddenly realized that her eyes were beginning to grow heavy. Already? But there hadn't even been any fun yet! Though, it was nighttime, when she was supposed to be asleep at that. Maybe she should have taken a nap earlier so she would be ready for now. Yawning, she tried to sit up, but her body compelled her back towards the comfort.

"Maybe I can just close my eyes for a minute..." Kaede said while her eyes began to flicker between alertness and slumber. "Just a minute...then I'll get up and begin to..." Despite any and all efforts not to, she began to sleep, cuddling up with a soft blanket and a teddy bear, all the while sucking her thumb, caught up in a moment of bliss and likely dreaming of all the babyish things she should have done that night.

As her title of the Ultimate Maid may have suggested, Kirumi Tojo made it a personal goal and mission to make sure that the new home for everyone here was well taken care of. Surely an area as large as this would have been a daunting task for a maid of any other skill level, but Kirumi had been able to clean mansions spotless before, and so saw no reason to believe that this task in particular was too much.

To make sure everything was spiff and clean for everyone to wake to, Kirumi had a habit of rising an hour or two before everyone else had. Once gathering her supplies, the maid did her daily morning rounds, checking each room that was open to see whether or not it would need cleaning. Most did not appear to, and even when they did, it always amounted to sweeping up dust she found to make sure it was tidy. However, this changed the moment she came across the room of the Ultimate Child Caretaker. Maki's lab, if she recalled properly. This would not have grabbed her attention so much had the door not been open a crack.

Curious, Kirumi cracked the door open a little more, before calling in. "Maki? Are you in there?" No reply. Well, if that were the case, then she might as well go in to check if things needed to be cleaned. Surely Maki would appreciate a clean lab, even if she appeared as though she wanted nothing to do with it. Pushing the door open, Kirumi walked inside, shut the door behind her, turned back around, and was immediately shocked by what she saw.

Inside the crib, large enough to hold an adult if she were to guess, was someone sleeping. It took getting a closer look for her to realize that, of all people, it was Kaede. This alone would have been surprising enough, but then there was the fact that she was also wearing a diaper and sucking on her thumb as though she were some infant.

Though unsure at first whether or not she should disturb her, Kirumi eventually took the initiative and lightly began to shake the girl. "Kaede?" She asked in a soft tone as she continued. "It's time to wake up."

Mumbling a few things, Kaede began to groan as her peaceful rest started to come to an end. "Oh...just five more minutes..." She said while beginning to sit up and yawn, rubbing her eyes while completely oblivious to the crinkling that came alongside every movement she made. Before too long, the drowsiness seemed to slowly fade and Kaede's consciousness reeled in. The first thing she did was look towards Kirumi. The second was to look back down at what she was wearing and where she was sleeping.

The third was to scream.

"Ahhhh!" Kaede's eyes shot wide open and she scrambled to cover up the diaper she was wearing with the blanket, despite knowing well enough that Kirumi almost definitely saw. "K-Kirumi! I-I can explain!" She yelled out, immediately trying to justify herself. Her cheeks were red and her lip was quivering with every word.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Kirumi placed a hand on Kaede's shoulder to see whether or not she could get her to stop panicking. "Listen, Kaede," she began while granting her an understanding tone and a calm expression. "I'm not going to make fun of you for this or anything. I only request that you tell me why you're wearing a diaper, and why I found you sleeping in here."

Kaede had to do her best to come up with a lie right on the spot, so she simply stuttered out whatever came to mind. “Uhhh… I-I had to make sure Maki’s lab was, uh… Up to snuff! You know, make sure it’ll work for whoever wants to use it!” She said, laughing nervously.

Needless to say, Kirumi did not believe a single word of this. Perhaps she may have at least been willing to accept it all she had done was find Kaede in there. “I see. If that's the case, then I suppose putting on a diaper, sleeping in a crib, and sucking your thumb was part of your inspection?”

Kaede once again laughed nervously. “Y-Yup! Totally all part of the plan! And it worked flawlessly! Everything in here works like a charm! W-Well, better get back to my lab!” Kaede then attempted to get out of the crib, only to realize that because this crib was sized up for teenagers, she couldn’t get out with the thick padding around her waist.

While rather confused by what she was seeing, Kirumi also had to admit that it amused her. It was almost cute. “Listen, Kaede,” Kirumi began while helping the girl out of the crib and helping her stand. “I want only the truth. I promise not to laugh nor judge you until I have heard everything. So please answer me truthfully...what are you doing in here?”

As she was helped out of the crib, Kaede blushed. And said blush only got worse as Kirumi once again inquired as to what she was doing here. Looking down at the ground in embarrassment, Kaede spoke. “...I snuck in here last night while everyone was asleep. I just wanted to have some fun being a baby for a while, and I only planned to stay for a few hours… But then I fell asleep in the crib, and… Well, you know the rest.”

So that was what this was. “Why didn't you say sooner?” Kirumi asked as she looked at Kaede and then began to try and lift her. Though using all her strength, she was able to do so. Physical labor came with being a maid, after all. “I'll admit, before clients have had similar interests. Nothing quite like this, but similar nonetheless. Normally I refuse to participate, but…” She looked towards Kaede and gave a soft smile. “Something seems more pure about your desires than most.”

Kaede yelped with surprise as Kirumi lifted her up, and her blush now covered her entire face. “W-What are you saying, Kirumi…?” She asked, still not entirely getting the point of the maid’s words. “Are you saying… You’re gonna help me act like a baby…?”

With a nod, Kirumi continued to hold Kaede close to her. “Of course. Do not worry, I will treat you just as though you were an infant, and hopefully I'll be able to help you get over any embarrassment you may have towards your interests.” She explained.

Kaede was admittedly a bit hesitant on this matter, but after Kirumi had so gracefully offered to help her, how could she refuse? “Alright… Thank you, Kirumi… S-So, are we gonna get started right away, or…?” She asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as she actually was. Didn’t want to come off too strong, after all.

That was a good question, and one that needed to be answered quickly at that. Kirumi planned for a verbal reply, but decided that one was not necessary when she saw baby bottles sitting upon a small table, ready to go. This lab truly was prepared for anything needed. So not saying a word, the Ultimate Maid grabbed one of the bottles and gently placed it between the pianist’s lips.

Kaede didn’t realize what Kirumi was doing until she picked up the bottle. Of course, she was still more than a bit embarrassed, but it was just them in the room right now, so once the nipple was placed into her mouth, she began to gently suck the milk out of it, beginning to look extremely content as she did so.

Physical labor and cleaning were not the only tasks that Kirumi was skilled in. Childcare was among that list as well. “Make sure to drink up as much as you want, dear.” She said, beginning to speak to her as though she really were a child. “Then I'll get you dressed for the day.”

Get dressed for the day…? What was wrong with what she was wearing now? Kaede didn’t understand it, but she couldn’t exactly ask what Kirumi meant, considering she still had a bottle in her mouth. So she simply kept drinking until there was nothing left in the bottle. And even then, she kept sucking on the nipple for a few moments, unaware that it was now empty.

Removing the bottle from Kaede’s mouth, Kirumi set it to the side for later cleaning and then set the diapered girl down on the floor. “Sit here for a moment while I go and pick you out an outfit, alright? I'm sure you'll want something that will cover your diaper at least slightly in front of the others.” She said, before heading to the closet.

“Oh, yeah, that’d be nice…” Kaede muttered, before she fully registered what Kirumi had just said. “Wait… In front of the others…?!” She yelled out suddenly. “What do you mean, the others?! I thought this was just going to be between you and me!”

“I do not recall ever saying anything to that effect.” Kirumi bluntly replied as she looked in the closet, before pulling out a light purple dress, covered in frills and with music notes on the skirt part of it. “I said that part of my task would be to make you feel more comfortable about your interests. That includes sharing them with others.”

Kaede could hardly believe what she was hearing. “B-But… But I don’t want the others to see me like this! That’s why I snuck in here at night! So nobody would see me!” She yelled hastily. “I don’t want to go out there dressed like this!”

“Well of course you won't be going out there dressed like that,” Kirumi said as she began to walk over and motioned towards the dress. “You'll be wearing this dress instead. Now then, let's get you in your new clothes.” Without waiting for an answer, she swiftly removed what little clothing Kaede had left and began to pull the dress onto her.

“T-That’s not what I meant!” Kaede protested, though her voice quickly became muffled as the dress was pulled over her head. Once the dress was on, Kaede stood up and stomped her foot. “I meant I don’t wanna go out there wearing a diaper! I don’t wanna be dressed like a baby in front of everyone!”

This behavior should have been expected. Temper tantrums tended to come with babies of this age. “I'm sorry, but you cannot stay cooped up inside of here the entire day. It is simply not healthy.” Kirumi said as she began to pack a diaper bag, placing it around her shoulder before grabbing Kaede’s hand. “Now please, come along with me.”

Another thing “babies Kaede’s age” were known for was being uncooperative, and that was exactly the word to describe Kaede right now. “No! I’m not going out there!” She said, planting her feet firmly into the ground. “And you can’t make me! If you make me go out there… I’ll scream! Scream until you bring me back in here!”

Sighing, Kirumi decided to put a stop to this brattiness before it got too far out of hand. Reaching into the diaper bag, Kirumi pulled out a pink pacifier and promptly placed it into Kaede’s mouth. “Please, try and remain calm while we head out. Only cry if you need something.” She replied before heading out.

Kaede once again yelped in surprise as the pacifier was placed in her mouth. She was tempted to spit it out, but at the same time, she could feel Kirumi’s patience wearing incredibly thin, and she didn’t want to risk getting some kind of punishment for doing so. She still tried to resist Kirumi pulling her out of the room, but it didn’t make much difference, and the two of them walked out the door anyway. Still incredibly embarrassed, Kaede looked at Kirumi pathetically, silently begging her to let her go back to the privacy of the nursery.

The only question now was, merely, where first? Kaede already had her bottle, and though she would likely prepare her something to eat later, that was not needed for now. So where to go? As Kirumi contemplated this, a familiar voice seemed to break out from behind the pair.

“...Kaede?”

Kaede immediately tensed up as she heard the voice behind her, and she immediately knew who it was. It was unmistakably the voice of Maki. Kaede didn’t turn around, due to being frozen with fear and embarrassment. Of all the people who could see her like this, why did it have to be Maki?!

Not needing Kaede to turn around, Maki simply walked around to the front and looked the blond haired girl over. “You're...wearing baby clothes.” She said, stating the obvious in disbelief of what she was seeing. “Did you...get all of this from my lab?”

Once again, Kaede didn’t respond. She simply turned her head away in shame and started sucking on the pacifier in her mouth in a vain attempt to calm down her rapidly growing nerves. The answer was obvious, after all. Where else could she have gotten these clothes from?

Luckily for Kaede, at least depending on view, Kirumi was there to speak in her place. “I found her sleeping within the crib in there, wearing a diaper just like she is now.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone, as though it were the most normal thing to say. “Apparently she wishes to act like a baby, and who am I to keep her from experiencing that?”

Though the answer seemed to confuse Maki, who could not understand the appeal, she hardly seemed like she was about to begin mocking Kaede. At least, not directly. “Well, at least someone found a use for that sorry excuse of a lab…” Maki said, before giving a small glare. “I just hope you weren't expecting me to change you or anything just because of my talent. It's not as if I enjoy taking care of kids, especially not ones of this size.”

Apparently, this question embarrassed Kaede enough to finally answer. She spit the pacifier out, hearing the plastic clatter against the floor before speaking. “O-Of course not! I didn’t expect anyone to do that! Nobody was even supposed to find me dressed like this! It’s only because I fell asleep in your lab that Kirumi found me…”

Casually picking the pacifier up off the ground and putting it in the bag to be cleaned later, Kirumi turned towards Kaede and spoke once more. “You'll be happy that I found you. Besides, you had no objections when I stated that I would help you with your desires.” She stated.

“Because I thought it was just going to be you and me, and that we would stay in the nursery! I don’t wanna be out here in public!” Kaede said, stomping her foot again, which only made her look even more like a baby throwing a tantrum.

Deciding that she needed to be more firm with the baby, Kirumi raised a hand and then swatted it down onto the diapered rear of the infantile teen. Though the padding absorbed much of the blow, it was swift enough to sting even through it. “I apologize for her behavior, Maki.” She apologized like a mother. “Sometimes she throws small fits.”

“It's not a problem, I know how babies like that can be.” Maki said while looking towards Kaede to see her reaction.

Of course, Kaede yelped in both surprise and pain as Kirumi spanked her, and she quickly shut up and just looked down at the ground, holding her hands behind her back. “Sorry, Maki…” She muttered quietly, hoping that apologizing would make Kirumi less upset with her.

It seemed as though that were enough to please the Ultimate Maid for now, who placed a new pacifier into Kaede’s mouth and then picked her up. “Well, we’ll need to be going now. Have a good day, Maki.” She said, before turning to Kaede. “Wave goodbye to her, dear.”

Kaede didn’t protest as a new pacifier was placed in her mouth, instead simply sucking on it slowly in an attempt to once again calm herself down. Not wanting Kirumi to get upset with her again, Kaede did as she was told and waved to Maki as the two of them walked away from the Ultimate Caretaker. It seemed as if she truly had no choice but to go along with Kirumi’s plan…

Now it was time for Kirumi to go about her original plan before running into Maki. “Now, Kaede, would you like to play with some of your toys?” The maid asked as she exited the main building and headed out into the sunlight, which poured in through the glass barrier they were trapped inside of.

Playing with toys out in such a public space didn’t exactly sound like something Kaede wanted to do right now, but A) she realized she didn’t really have a choice, and B) it was early enough in the day that she was pretty sure nobody would be outside anyway. So she nodded slightly in response to Kirumi’s question, since she couldn’t give a verbal response right now.

Quickly carrying Kaede out to an open area on the grass, Kirumi momentarily set her down as she reached inside the diaper bag, which apparently had no end. Tightly packing items must have been another maid skill. Laying out a blanket across the grass, Kirumi proceeded to place a few toys onto it and then backed away, giving Kaede space to play.

Once the playing area was set up for her, Kaede hesitantly crawled onto the blanket (she decided crawling would be better than walking for the sake of appeasing Kirumi), and picked up one of the toys. A light purple rattle, with music notes adorning the plastic. It looked quite similar to her dress. Looking over at Kirumi, who was watching her play intently, Kaede slowly began to shake the rattle, finding herself somewhat enjoying the noise it was making despite how embarrassing it was.

All there was to do now was wait for Kaede to become comfortable. Surely it would take time, but trapped within these walls, time was all anyone had. Eventually Kaede would come around to this, since she did seem to want to become a baby. Eventually she would be one, and Kirumi was certain of that.

The rhythmic shaking of the rattle was almost like the rhythm of a piano, though obviously with less keys. Just a nice, soothing sound after a while that one could get lost in if they were trying to do so. Very easy to capture attention for a while should someone get lost into it for even a second.

And of course, Kaede’s attention was completely caught up in the rattle. She simply kept shaking without a care in the world, and it had captured her attention so much, she didn’t notice a small hissing sound filling the air, along with the feeling of the front of her diaper growing warmer. Seems as if the milk she had earlier had shot right through her…

While perhaps Kaede did not notice this, she had a caretaker right by who did. Initially Kirumi was shocked to see that Kaede had not noticed, but soon decided that she must have truly been a baby at heart if she could ignore something such as this. The girl looked adorable playing like that, but nonetheless she could not stay in the same wet thing too long. That was how rashes formed, and what kind of maid would she be if she allowed a baby under her care to obtain a rash?

Walking over towards Kaede, Kirumi tugged on the back of the dress that the pianist was wearing to grab her attention for a moment. “Kaede?” She asked, not saying anything about her wet garment yet, just to see if she truly did not notice.

Hearing her name caused Kaede to finally tear her attention away from the rattle, but all she did was stare at Kirumi with an innocent, somewhat confused look, sucking on her pacifier contently all the while. She clearly didn’t understand why Kirumi had interrupted her playtime.

Sighing, Kirumi lifted up the dress that Kaede wore just a little, and placed two of her fingers against the padding, feeling and hearing a squish. “It appears as though you have wet yourself, Kaede.” she said while laying her down against the blanket. “Let's get you changed, okay?”

As soon as Kirumi brought attention to the fact that Kaede had wet herself, her entire face turned red, and she looked down at her diaper in disbelief. She couldn’t believe it, but the evidence was right there on her body. Kaede began sucking on her pacifier quicker just then, trying to keep herself calm so she didn’t start crying from pure shame as she was laid down.

Quickly catching that this accident must have upset Kaede harshly, Kirumi began to run a hand through Kaede’s hair and spoke to her like a caring mother. “Hey, don't cry. It's not your fault that you had an accident…” She said in a calming tone as she began to untape the soggy diaper that she wore.

Despite the embarrassment she was feeling, Kaede actually did feel comforted by Kirumi’s words. Kaede was even beginning to see her more like a mother than just a caretaker. Her tears stopped before they could even start, and she just laid there (still embarrassed, but less so) as Kirumi began to change her.

However, in the midst of the change, the touching moment seemed to be interrupted by a pair walking over. One was small, wearing a witch’s hat and with red hair, while the other stood taller, a shocked look on her face as she saw what was happening in front of her.

“K-Kaede?! Are you wearing a diaper?!” Tenko Chabashira exclaimed with a red face as she looked on, diverting attention from her exposed parts.

And once more, Kaede’s body tensed up as she heard the voices of other people. Why was everyone walking around today?! And why were they all walking around in the same places she was?! Obviously, she still had her pacifier, so she couldn’t respond. So instead, she just looked away from Tenko, trying to hide her face.

Kirumi decided to finish the change before saying anything, finishing wiping, powdering, and taping the new diaper onto Kaede in record time. Maid’s had practice for this type of thing. “That's right, she is.” Kirumi replied in a neutral tone while helping Kaede up and removing the pacifier from her mouth so she could speak.

“But...why?” The smaller girl by the name of Himiko Yumeno asked. “I didn't think that she wore diapers...is she unable to use the bathroom or something?” Somehow she didn't seem too interested, but she wished for an answer regardless.

Now that Kaede could speak, she tried her best to come up with some kind of excuse as to why she was dressed like this. But nothing came to mind. And even if she could come up with an excuse for the diaper, what excuse could she give for the babyish dress? Or the pacifier? Or the toys she was just playing with? “U-Uh… Well, you see… The thing is…” She stuttered out nervously, unable to come up with any good reason as to why she was dressed the way she was.

“She enjoys acting like a baby, whether that be playing with toys or using her diaper.” Kirumi replied bluntly in Kaede’s place, knowing how nervous the blond was about it all. “I'm helping her get used to it around people.”

Looking Kaede over and having heard this explanation, Tenko decided to at least show some of her support. “Well...I think that she looks cute in it! If she wants to be a baby, then she should definitely do it!”

While Kaede… kind of appreciated the support, she was also very embarrassed at being called a baby. Sure, it was an accurate description right now, but that didn’t make it any less humiliating. “Uh… T-Thanks, Tenko… I appreciate it…?” She said, unsure what she should say right now.

Still trying to remain as supportive as she could, Tenko gave a wide smile. “Again, it does look cute on you! But…” Suddenly, her attention turned towards Himiko. “I can't help but feel like it would be a little cuter on…someone else…” Her attention was grabbed for a moment, placed entirely upon the Ultimate Magician.

Seemingly oblivious to whatever was being implied here, Himiko tilted her head while looking towards Tenko. “Nyeh? What are you looking at me like that for?” She asked.

Now there was something that could get Kaede to smile. Despite the current circumstances, she couldn’t help but smile and giggle a bit at the idea of what Tenko was implying. “I agree, it would look very cute on someone else~ Don’t you think so, mommy?” Kaede asked, turning to Kirumi before realizing what she just said and quickly backpedaling. “I-I mean, Kirumi?”

What Kaede had managed to let slip surprised even Kirumi, who found herself strangely beginning to smile. Though she normally did not enjoy being called a mother, something about Kaede saying this seemed to make her feel warm on the inside. “I think so as well. It would definitely be adorable.” She said with a grin.

Kaede blushed as she noticed Kirumi smile in response to what she had accidentally called her. Well, at least it made her happy… Kaede turned back to Tenko and Himiko to talk with them some more, only to realize that the two girls were already walking away. Well, to be more precise, Tenko had grabbed Himiko’s hand and began dragging her off, clearly ready to put her new plan into motion.

Well, now that they were gone, Kaede turned to Kirumi once more. “So, what are we gonna do now, Kirumi? I don’t really wanna play with my toys anymore…”

After thinking on it for a moment, Kirumi came to a realization. “Well, you haven't eaten anything yet today, have you?” She asked, though knowing the answer already, she began to pack everything back into the bag and lift the girl up.

Kaede was hardly surprised when she was picked up this time. In fact, she expected it, and simply wrapped her arms around Kirumi so she didn’t fall. “Huh, I guess not… I’ve been so caught up in everything that’s been happening today, I didn’t even think about eating…”

“I'm sure you're starving by now. Come now, let's get to the cafeteria area. I can make you something there quickly.” Kirumi offered, though in reality it was more of her just saying what was going to happen. After all, even if Kaede did say no in reply, it was rather unlikely that the maid was going to listen to her. Nonetheless, she carried Kaede back inside, smiling down at her all the while. “This day so far hasn't been too bad, has it?”

Kaede took a moment to think about her response. “It’s been… really embarrassing… But I guess it hasn’t been all bad… I like my dress, my diaper is comfortable… The toys were fun…” She said, trailing off at the end. “So I guess it’s been alright… Thank you for helping me with all this, Kirumi.”

That was exactly the kind of thing that Kirumi was hoping to hear. It made her feel appreciated, and she loved to put a smile onto the face of the baby girl… Her baby girl at this point. “It's my pleasure. It's what I'm here to do.” She said with a sincere smile as she made her way into the cafeteria and looked around, before setting Kaede down in a chair. “Give me a moment. I'll be running up to Maki’s lab to get a few things, but I'll return shortly.”

Kaede nodded, and say patiently on the chair while she waited for Kirumi to come back. Normally, this was the point where she would turn tail and run to try and salvage what little dignity she had left, but she didn’t really want to do that right now. She trusted Kirumi at this point, and she didn’t want to make her upset.

Not too long after, Kirumi returned while carrying a few notable items. The first of which was that she was easily and casually carrying a pink highchair behind her, apparently having been retrieved from the Ultimate Lab. As well, she carried a bowl with a spoon in it, and another bottle. “I got you a highchair from Maki’s lab, and using some ingredients found in it, was able to make some baby food for you as well.”

The infantile girl was very surprised to see Kirumi carrying an entire highchair behind her like it was nothing. But then again, this day had already been full of surprises, so this wasn’t all that shocking in the long run. Deciding to fully go along with the baby treatment, Kaede held up her arms when Kirumi was done setting everything up so she could be carried into the highchair. Babies didn’t get into their chairs themselves, after all.

Setting down the highchair in front of her, Kirumi lifted the tray part of it up and then helped Kaede into it. Once making sure that it was nice and comfortable for the diapered girl, the maid put the tray down and locked it in place, before grabbing the baby food and setting it down on it. “Alright, are you ready for some yummy food?” Kirumi began to coo.

Smiling as she was placed into the highchair, Kaede nodded in response to Kirumi’s question. She didn’t even care that the other girl was speaking to her like she was an actual baby. Instead, she just opened up her mouth, immediately ready to eat whatever Kirumi gave her.

Giving off a radiance of care and comfort, Kirumi grabbed a spoonful of the baby food and began to slowly move it towards the lips of the pianist. “Eat up~” she said as she brought it to her lips, hoping that she would like the personally made mush.

Kaede immediately closed her mouth around the spoon, eating up all the food on it with joy. Luckily for Kirumi, it was instantly apparent that the girl enjoyed the food, as evident by her opening her mouth the very second she had swallowed the first spoonful.

Just as expected, Kaede had enjoyed it. Kirumi smiled and continued to feed her the mushy food, made from only the best ingredients that she had found. “I'll make sure to provide you with multiple meals such as this each day,” She said as she continued feeding. “But of course, I'll make sure to give you a variety of options as well.”

Of course, that idea sounded perfect to Kaede, who smiled even wider in response. She continued to eat until there was no food left in the bowl that Kirumi had brought with her, and at that point, a fair amount of the food had found its way onto Kaede’s face from how quickly she was eating. But she didn’t really care, since the food was delicious from start to finish. “Thank you so much for the food, Kirumi~”

“It was no trouble, sweetie.” Kirumi said, referring to Kaede in an affectionate manner. Before long she grabbed a simple rag and began to wipe up her baby’s face, making sure that there was nothing left on it. “You certainly made a mess...but I'm more than happy to help clean it up.

Deciding that it was better to make light of the situation rather than be embarrassed by it at this point, Kaede simply giggled. “Well, you can’t exactly expect a baby to eat without making a mess, right?” She said, still giggling as she smiled at Kirumi.

A chuckle of amusement came from Kirumi, who nodded while putting away the now slightly dirtied rag. “Naturally. It's expected, and I'll make sure to take care of them each and every time. Now then…” Kirumi grabbed the baby bottle and placed it into Kaede’s mouth to drink at her own leisure and pleasure. “Drink up, sweetie.”

Once again, Kaede didn’t protest even in the slightest as the bottle was placed in her mouth, a far cry from how embarrassed she was to do anything even remotely babyish at the beginning of the day. Instead, she just gently began to suck on the nipple of the bottle, her eyes closing as she calmly drank the milk inside.

Watching, Kirumi contemplated about what they had done so far. Kaede was so cute like this, and she enjoyed every second of taking care of her. Dressing her, feeding her, watching her play, even changing a wet diaper had all been easy. So far there hadn't been a single problem in the slightest.

Of course, Kaede had been a bit bratty near the beginning of the day, but the Kaede she was feeding right now was a far cry from that. Now, she was a perfectly polite and adorable baby, and Kirumi couldn’t be happier.

After a few moments, Kaede had finished the bottle in its entirety, and she gently removed her lips from the nipple so Kirumi could take the bottle back. And yet again, she smiled. “Thank you, Kirumi~ The bottle was really good~”

Still happy that Kaede was now taking this so well, Kirumi pulled the tray up and lifted the girl into her arms. “I'm happy that you enjoyed it~ I'll leave the highchair in here for now, but for the moment, is there anywhere else that you would like to go? Or anything that you might like to do?”

Kaede took a moment to think about the question. “Ummm… Not really… I guess we can just walk around the building some more? Or maybe go back to the nursery for now.” She said, shrugging. “You can choose, Kirumi.”

Before long, Kirumi had decided and began to carry her baby girl around the school, just so that she was not cooped back up in her nursery all day; though, that would certainly be their last destination. “Let's walk around for a bit. Or rather, I'll carry you around.”

Kaede, of course, didn’t have a problem with this, since it meant getting to be around Kirumi for a while longer. With a smile, she held onto the other girl tightly, allowing the maid to carry her around wherever she saw fit. After all, she had long since grown used to the treatment, so she wasn’t going to object in the slightest.

The walk began peacefully, and remained that way for a while. It was a nice, relaxing walk around the school, undisturbed by anyone else. Kaede just had time to enjoy the time with Kirumi carrying her, and it seemed as though there would be nothing that would disturb it. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end at one point or another.

“What the hell? Is that you, Kaede?” An annoying and loud voice sounded, one that could only belong to one person. Walking up to the pair was the busty, boisterous, and brash Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma.

Despite growing used to the treatment, it seemed as if hearing Miu’s voice caused Kaede to go right back to being utterly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Of all the people who could’ve found her, why did it have to be Miu? Quickly, Kaede tried to hide her face in Kirumi’s chest, as if that would help obscure her identity at all.

Not one to miss a chance to mock someone else, Miu walked up towards Kaede and saw the position that she was currently in. “Oh? The baby trying to hide in her mommy’s chest? Or is she just trying to suck on her breast? Hungry or something?” She laughed with a smirk. All the while Kirumi stood still and silent for the moment, hoping the girl would go away so conflict could be avoided.

The mockery was expected, but that didn’t mean it affected Kaede any less. Still hiding her face, she spoke with a muffled voice. “Go away, Miu, I don’t wanna talk to you right now.” She was having fun with Kirumi, why did Miu have to come and ruin it…? “Just leave me and mommy alone…” She said, not even realizing her slip-up this time.

“Mommy? Oh my god, you really are just a baby! I guess I should have figured, your lack luster rack is something that only children could possibly have!” Miu laughed once more as she piled on insult followed by insult, making sure that Kaede felt awful about the whole thing. “Is this like some sort of kink for you? I never took you to be that type. And Kirumi giving into it…”

“Miu, that's enough.” Kirumi spoke softly, attempting to diffuse the conflict once more before things got out of hand. At least, more out of hand then they already were. “Kaede and I were just going out for a peaceful walk. Please, let us be.” She insisted.

Kaede was about to say something to back up Kirumi, but then she heard a rumbling in her stomach. And before she could even open her mouth to tell Kirumi what was about to happen, her bowels relieved themselves almost instantly, and a sizeable mess was pushed into the back of her diaper. And of course, it all happened right in front of Miu…

Both Kirumi and Miu stood in silence for a moment as they looked to see the sight of Kaede’s diaper bulging, the girl held in the perfect way for the inventor to see up her dress and watch the diaper expand and discolor. Neither was certain of what to say or how to react to the events at hand, before it was Miu who, unfortunately, broke this sudden silence.

Bursting out into a fit of superior laughter, Miu looked down at Kaede and smirked. “No way, you actually shit yourself! Maybe you do need these diapers after all! To think you even tried to act like a leader to all of us when you can't even keep yourself clean!” Miu proceeded to verbally assault and belittle Kaede with every word, far too amused by what she was seeing.

Kaede, of course, was growing more and more embarrassed by the second. Her hands gripped tightly to the fabric of Kirumi’s dress, seeking any sort of comfort right now, and the maid would easily be able to feel a wet spot growing on the chest of her dress, no doubt from Kaede’s crying, which could be easily heard, albeit muffled.

Once again seeing this as an opportunity to make fun of the pianist, Miu smirked and continued to mock her. “What's wrong? Baby crying to her mommy? I guess someone as mature as myself just couldn't understand something like that.” She said with a laugh, but was soon cut off by a cold voice.

“Miu…” Kirumi began to glare with a look that screamed murderous intent, an intense expression of anger within her eyes. Immediately Miu began to shrink back at the mere sight, but unfortunately that was hardly enough to make Kirumi any less furious. “Despite having been asked to leave multiple times, it appears as though you continue to berate and insult Kaede, a mere baby girl…my baby girl, I'll have you know. Right now you appear to be nothing more than a schoolyard bully picking on the weak, and do you know what happens to bullies?” Kirumi’s glare intensified. “They get punished.”

Almost immediately Miu froze up in absolute fear at Kirumi’s threat, which seemed to shock her to the core. Apparently the shock was enough to send her body into a full shutdown, since something wet soon began to run down her legs and form a puddle onto the floor underneath her. “I-I was just kidding around! R-Right, Kaede…?” Miu asked in fear, face red and trying to cover up the front of her skirt.

Kaede was too embarrassed to face Miu, but she shook her head rapidly in response to the question. Kirumi was right, she was being a huge bully! Even though Kirumi had stood up for her, Kaede still continued to cry, her face red as a cherry the entire time. It didn’t help that her messy diaper wasn’t exactly what one would consider comfortable.

Quickly seeing the reaction that Kaede had gave, Miu realized that she had no chance of getting out of this if she just stayed there. So, she did the only thing that someone as cowardly as her would do...run away to somewhere else. Likely her room, so she could get a needed change in underwear.

Looking down at the girl who was still crying in her arms, Kirumi pulled her closer, not paying any attention to the smell, and tried to soothe her. “Shh...don't cry anymore, dear. She's gone, and I'm sure she won't bother you about this again…” She better not, or otherwise Kirumi would need to punish Miu for real. “Look up at me, okay? Mommy is here for you…”

Kaede sniffled a bit, and looked up at Kirumi with tearful, reddened eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Kirumi… I probably embarrassed you by calling you mommy accidentally…” She said, still sniffling as she wiped tears from her eyes. She didn’t even notice that Kirumi had just called herself the same thing. “B-But… It just felt right… F-For me to call you that, I mean.”

With a soft and warm smile on her face, Kirumi looked down at Kaede and brought her even closer, wiping away the tears on her face. “Don't worry...I'll happily be called mommy by you at any time. After all, isn't that what a baby calls their mother?” She asked while beginning to head towards the nursery. “I'm your mommy now, and never forget that.”

Once again, Kaede’s face turned red, and while tears still fell freely from her eyes, she smiled softly nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around Kirumi in a tight hug, happier than she had been all day. “Alright… Thank you, mommy.” She said, laying her head on Kirumi’s shoulder.

Making sure that she still held Kaede up in a comforting manner, Kirumi made her way back towards Maki’s lab, which she had every intention of turning into Kaede’s room from now on. After all, it had everything that could be possibly wanted for a baby. Making her way in, knowing that no one would be in there, Kirumi made a direct line towards the changing table and laid her down onto it. “Are you ready to be changed, sweetie? I'll make sure that you're nice and clean very quickly.” She said.

Kaede nodded as she was set down on the changing table. She was more than ready to be out of this used diaper, as it wasn’t comfortable in the least. Looking around for something to comfort herself with as she was changed, she noticed a small, pink rabbit plush within arm’s reach. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and hugged it tightly to her body as she waited for Kirumi to change her.

Letting out a smile when she saw how adorable Kaede looked like this, Kirumi began to untape the soiled diaper that the pianist wore and then grabbed a few wipes. With the, she began to gently wipe her up, making sure that every little bit was removed so that Kaede would not be uncomfortable any longer. The last thing she wanted was for her baby to be uncomfortable, after all. Following wiping, she tossed the used diaper and wipes away in a diaper pail, before grabbing a new, soft diaper and placing it underneath the girl’s rear.

Happy to be out of her used diaper, Kaede simply kept cuddling with the plush she had found, her tears finally stopping. Now she simply laid on the changing table with a small smile on her face. Once the change was finished, Kaede sat up, placed her plush down on the table, and then hugged Kirumi once more. “Thank you again, mommy~ Today has been really fun~”

This being exactly what Kirumi was wanting to hear, the maid picked Kaede up after she was done hugging and smiled. “It was my pleasure. It seems as if I've helped you come to enjoy all of this after all, or at least, be much more open about it.” She said as she began to carry her over towards the crib. “I'm sorry for what happened with Miu, but I'm going to make sure that something like that will never happen again. Whenever you're with me, I'll make sure you're protected from any teasing and mocking.”

Kaede knew that Kirumi meant every word of what she said, and it made her even more happy. “I know you will, mommy~ Because you’re the best mommy anyone could ever ask for~” She said, hugging Kirumi once more before yawning and resting her head on the girl’s body. “Mommy, I’m tired…”

If the maid were being honest, then she would need to admit that it was not just Kaede who was tired. After a long day of taking care of a baby she was exhausted, even if it was only a little past noon. However, it was that satisfactory sort of tiredness, one that was only received from hard work she could be happy about. “I'm sure you are. Why don't I go ahead and put you down for a nap now?” She asked as she began to lower Kaede into the crib, making sure she was snuggled up tightly with the plush toy, and sucking on a pacifier.

That idea sounded perfect to Kaede, who was already beginning to fall asleep the second she was put into the crib. She contently sucked on the pacifier as soon as it was placed in her mouth, and hugged the plush tightly to her chest. She wanted to say something to Kirumi, but she fell asleep before she could, her breathing now calm and slow as she drifted off into unconsciousness. However, even as she slept, Kirumi would be able to see a smile underneath her pacifier.

Tucking in the asleep Kaede, Kirumi looked down at her happily sleep and knew that everything from then on would be perfect for her. At least, it would be if she had anything to say about it. Shutting the light in the nursery off, she opened the door to begin to leave, but had one last thing to say to her.

“I love you, my baby girl~”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Kaede Akamatsu had fully become the baby that she had always wanted to be, and it was the best thing she could have ever asked for. Being trapped, locked away from the outside world was far from ideal at first, but by now the blond haired girl was beginning to think it was almost like a dream come true. Well, if nothing else, it happened to be a silver lining to a monochrome teddy bear locking them inside and telling them, unsuccessfully she may add, to kill one another.

Yawning, Kaede began to sit up in her crib, rubbing her eyes as she started to awaken after a peaceful night of sleep. The girl wore the pink onesie she tended to dress in when getting some sleep, and continued to suck on the pacifier that she could practically not rest without. Looking around her nursery...that was right, she was finally able to call it her nursery. Truthfully, it was just Maki’s “Ultimate Child Caretaker” lab modified into being her new room, but it was not as though the cold young woman particularly cared to see it go.

Kirumi, Kaede’s new “mommy” had done an excellent job renovating the room. Most of the furniture stayed the same, but she did manage to find a toy piano to put in the corner of the room, which Kaede could spend hours playing on, and painted the walls white with musical notes covering them, a particularly fitting tribute to her own talent. Truly that maid really was the best mommy that she could ask for...and speaking of which, it seemed as though she had decided to make her entrance.

“Sweetie? Are you awake yet?” Kirumi asked, knocking on the door twice before entering. Upon seeing Kaede already up and moving, she walked over towards her with a smile. As a good mother should, even if she had detested being called such a thing before Kaede came along, she immediately went to begin unbuttoning the bottom of her onesie and feeling the padding underneath.

A week ago, Kaede would’ve been embarrassed beyond belief to have someone walk into a room, see her dressed like this, and then check her diaper (which even she could feel was wet). However, at this point, she had long since grown used to it, and instead just smiled. “I just woke up, mama.” She said before holding her arms out so Kirumi could pick her up.

Giving a smile back, Kirumi began to lift Kaede up and hold her, going over towards the changing table and beginning to lay her down on it. “Alright, let's get you changed out of the soaked thing.” She said, beginning to untape her diaper and start wiping her up. “Ready for a day of fun, dear?”

Giving an excited nod, Kaede continued to smile from behind her pacifier. “I’m ready, mama~ I’ve been having a lot of fun since you started taking care of me~” She said as she took the pacifier out of her mouth, giggling just a bit. Being taken care of like this was truly a dream come true for her, especially considering the person who was taking care of her was practically the most motherly person in this school.

After she finished wiping, Kirumi promptly tossed both the wet diaper and the wipes into the nearby diaper pail, before sliding a new diaper underneath her bottom, powdering, and taping it up. Making sure it was on nice and comfortably, she helped her baby off the changing table and onto the ground. “Now, lift up your arms so I can change you into a nice and pretty dress, okay?”

Not opposed to this idea in the slightest, Kaede nodded and lifted her arms up just as she was told, allowing Kirumi to take the onesie off of her. However, she decided that she wanted to have a bit of fun with Kirumi first, and act like the baby she was dressed as, so once the onesie was off and Kirumi turned around to grab the dress, Kaede started crawling away from her “mama”.

If she hadn't known Kaede to be a playful little girl, Kirumi may have been a little upset about this. But as it stood, she knew that the pianist was just trying to have a little fun, and so as she turned around with a pink dress in hand, she merely chuckled and began to follow after her. “Come now, Kaede. We can't just have you wearing nothing, you know~” She said.

Kaede just giggled as she heard Kirumi following her, and continued to crawl around for a few more seconds before finally stopping. “Okay, if you say so, mama~” She said with another giggle as she turned around to face Kirumi, lifting her arms up once more.

Without a moment of hesitation, Kirumi began to pull the dress on over Kaede’s head, making sure that it was comfortably fitting on her. Of course it barely covered anything, perhaps missing the actual point of clothes, but that was unimportant as long as it was cute. Finishing the look, she took a pink bow and began to put it in Kaede’s hair, just where the part of her hair that stuck up was. “There, perfect.” She said, lips curving upwards.

Kaede smiled once more as she was fully dressed, not even caring that the dress stopped just short of covering her diaper at all. “Thank you for getting me dressed, mama~” She said, giving the other girl a hug before holding her arms up once more to show she still wanted to be carried.

Having no trouble at all doing so, Kirumi lifted Kaede up and held her in a cradle, before beginning to walk towards the door to head out of the nursery for the time being. Not without first grabbing Kaede’s diaper bag, though. “Feeling hungry? Ready to get something to eat?” She asked, already starting to head to the cafeteria.

Kaede nodded at the mention of getting something to eat. Babies were always hungry right when they woke up, after all. “Yes please, mama~ The baby food you make for me is delicious, so I can’t wait to eat more of it~” She cooed happily.

Not wasting a second, Kirumi began to make her way to the cafeteria, not passing anybody on the way. Unsurprising considering how, relatively, little of them there were and how massive the entire school was. Once she entered, she quickly went towards the permanent high chair that she had set up at one of the tables, beginning to go ahead and set Kaede into it, before locking the tray. “Stay still while mommy gets the food and prepares a bottle, okay?”

“Okay, mama~” Kaede said, giving the other girl a nod to let her know that she would behave herself. Not like she could go anywhere anyway; the tray was locked down, and Kaede couldn’t get out of this highchair herself even if she wanted to. So instead, she just started to hum to herself, kicking her legs as she waited.

A few minutes later, Kirumi returned with a jar of baby food, specially made by her and perfect for her baby, and a baby bottle filled with milk. Setting down both on the tray in front of Kaede, she began to open the lid and get out a spoonful of the mush, bringing it towards Kaede’s mouth. “Open wide~”

Kaede happily opened her mouth for the delicious food, closing her lips around the spoon once it was placed into her mouth, swallowing it without a moment of hesitation before immediately opening up for more. Kirumi’s baby food was practically her favorite meal at this point.

Perhaps her only meal, outside of small treats and snacks that she would get. Once the first spoonful was eaten, Kirumi continued on with the next one, and then the next. Feeding Kaede and seeing the smile on her face was always a joy...even if she got a little squirmy at times, to say the least.

Now was one of those times, as apparently the food was so good, Kaede couldn’t help but squirm in delight in her seat with each bite she took. Of course, this just made it a bit harder to actually get the food into her mouth, and as such, a good bit of it ended up staining her cheeks and the edges of her mouth.

Sighing just slightly, Kirumi fed Kaede the last spoonful (which, thankfully, was entirely eaten) and then grabbed a rag she always kept on her. There always were messes that needed to be cleaned, and this time, it came in the form of baby food. “Hold still for just a second, sweetie.” She said, beginning to wipe up her baby’s face.

Kaede, acting like the baby she was, simply giggled as Kirumi started to clean up her face, seeing nothing wrong with how she had eaten. “Sorry, mama, but the food was just so good! I couldn’t help but wiggle around~” She said.

This brought a soft smile to Kirumi’s face, who finished with the wiping and put the rag back. Afterwards, she grabbed the bottle of milk and then began to hover the nipple of it in front of the pianist’s mouth. “Now then, time to drink this all up~”

Kaede wasted no time in placing her lips around the nipple of the bottle, happily beginning to suck all of the milk out of it. To think, just a week ago she was so against doing something like this in public, Kirumi had to drag her out of the nursery to get her to comply. And now here she was, drinking from a baby bottle while sitting in a highchair and wearing a baby outfit like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kirumi had similar thoughts, and had hardly envisioned this being what she would be spending her time doing. However, she did not regret a second of it. Kaede was a wonderful baby to take care of, and being called and relied upon as a mommy made her feel particularly warm inside.

After a few minutes, she noticed Kaede still sucking on a now emptied bottle, and allowed her to do so for a moment longer before she took the bottle out of her mouth and placed it to the side. “Feeling full now, dear?” She asked, already starting to lift the tray of the highchair up.

Kaede nodded in response, allowing the other girl to pick her up once more and giving her mommy a hug as she did so. “Very full~ Thank you for the yummy food, mama~” She said, laying her head down on Kirumi’s shoulder.

Holding Kaede up and giving her back a few pats as she did so, Kirumi began to make her way out of the cafeteria, having finished Kaede’s breakfast. “Now then, would you like to play? Would you want to do it in your room, or out here in the halls?” She asked.

Knowing that most babies would be impatient when it came to playing, Kaede knew there was only really one option. “I wanna do it right here, mama! Did you bring some of my toys with you?” She asked, looking down at the diaper bag.

“You already know that I never leave without them.” Kirumi replied as they got into the halls, where she promptly set Kaede down and then began to pull out a few toys from the diaper bag. Dolls, plush toys, rings...she had a bit of everything.

Kaede smiled as she saw Kirumi pull out so many toys for her to play with, and immediately she crawled over to the pile that her mommy had set up, grabbing one of the plush toys and hugging it tightly. The plushes were always her favorite thing to play with…

Content with merely watching Kaede have fun, Kirumi stood back and observed her baby girl enjoy herself thoroughly with a small grin. “You look adorable, Kaede.” She said, wishing she could simply watch this forever.

“Thank you, mama~” Kaede said, turning to Kirumi and giving her a smile to make herself look even more cute. “But you know… I wish I had other babies to play with… Sometimes it gets boring playing with my toys all by myself.” She said, looking over at the pile still sitting in the middle of the hall.

This was something that caught Kirumi by surprise. Kaede had never expressed such desires before, but she was also aware that these must have been common feelings for people of Kaede’s (apparently mental) age. Playmates certainly did make things all the more fun. “Hmm, I see...well, I wonder if there are any here you could find…”

Kaede tried to think of someone she could play with as well, but she couldn’t come up with any good options. The first girl she thought of was Maki, but that was practically impossible for a number of reasons… So who else could work…?

As the two contemplated this matter and the different girls there were, another duo began to approach that seemed like they could be a solution to the matter. The first was Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Practitioner and an overall excitable young woman, though her distaste for men caused certain difficulties at times. The second was Himiko Yumeno, almost never seen without the former (not of her own volition) and self-proclaimed mage.

“Oh, hey Kirumi! Hey Kaede!” Tenko greeted casually as she walked up to them, seeing the latter girl playing with her toys. Though things were still ever so slightly awkward at times, most of the others had at least come to get used to the way that Kaede was now.

Once again, Kaede showed her now complete lack of shame at being seen like this by simply turning towards the two girls and smiling as she waved at them. “Hi, Tenko! Hi, Himiko! I’m playing with my toys!” She said, pointing to the pile of toys before hugging her plush again.

Walking over towards her, Tenko began to smile more. Kaede did look cute like this...but she could think of someone who might look even cuter. “You know, Himiko...doesn't it look like Kaede is having a lot of fun?” She asked, not so subtly trying to influence the Ultimate Magician.

Himiko just tilted her head slightly. “Uh… Yeah, she does look like she’s having a lot of fun.” She said, clearly not understanding where Tenko was going with this. “But I guess that’s what babies do, right? Play with toys all day.”

So Himiko wasn't taking the bait...that much could be expected. She was not exactly the type to join in on stuff like this voluntarily. “Exactly. Wouldn't you want to have that kind of fun?” Tenko asked, being more direct this time. The thoughts of Himiko looking all adorable and padded up flashed through her mind, each more adorable than the last.

Himiko finally understood what Tenko was getting at, and her face turned red just a little bit as she pulled her hat down to cover her face. “Me? Play with toys like that? I dunno… It’d be too embarrassing, especially if I was the only one doing it…”

Most would have taken this as a sign not to press forward and that it would be a worthless effort to continue trying...but not Tenko. No, she was committed to this now. “If it was only you? Well, there would also be Kaede, but…” Then it hit her. A way to possibly convince Himiko to go along with it. Of course! It was so simple! “Then I'll do it with you too!”

“H-Huh?” Himiko was hardly expecting the other girl to say something like that, but before she could say anything more, Kaede spoke up. “Ooooh, yeah, we could all play together! It’d be a lot of fun! Don’t you think so, mama?” She asked, turning to Kirumi.

It was almost amusing for the maid how easy things had been to find some playmates for her baby girl. These two had fallen right into her lap, and she was going to make sure they were just as cute as her own baby was. “That would be wonderful. I have diapers and clothes of all size back in Kaede’s room. I made sure to prepare in case anything like this may have happened.”

Kaede cheered in delight as she heard that Kirumi had already planned for this exact situation, and turned to her two friends with sparkling eyes. “Let’s go back to my room then! We’ll have a lot of fun together!” She cheered.

With a wide smile, Tenko turned towards Himiko, not even seeming embarrassed by what she would need to be doing. “Great then! So come on, Himiko! Let's go be cute babies together!”

Himiko was still a bit apprehensive about going along with this, but she could also tell that she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. “Alright… Let’s go, I guess…” She muttered as she followed the other girls towards Kaede’s nursery.

As the group of four headed there, Kirumi could not help but think that one more girl to baby would make for a wonderful little group. It would give her darling Kaede so many playmates so she could have so much fun...and as she turned a corner, she saw someone who she knew would be a perfect fit.

Miu Iruma had been, understandably, avoiding Kirumi for the past week. After the maid had confronted her over making fun of Kaede, in the process making Miu soak her underwear in fear, she had done her best to not even be in the same room as her. So the moment she saw Kirumi and a few others turn and see her, she immediately tried to bolt and escape from the scene. Unfortunately, Kirumi was all too fast, grabbing Miu by the back of her shirt. “H-Hey, what's the big idea?! J-Just let me go!” She yelled.

Shaking her head, Kirumi knew that this would be a perfect punishment. “I'm sorry, Miu, but I still can't forgive you for how you made Kaede cry. Perhaps it would be best for you to try and get in her shoes for a bit…” She said, Miu automatically realizing what she meant and trying even harder to escape. Of course, Kirumi would make sure that this did not happen, dragging the inventor into the nursery.

Kaede wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of Miu being one of her playmates considering how rude the girl had been to her before, but if her mommy thought it was a good idea, then she would trust her. Once they were all in the nursery, Kaede smiled. “Alright, time to get everyone dressed~!”

At this point Miu had stopped struggling, mostly because she realized it to be a useless effort. So instead she simply whimpered a little while looking around, hoping that this would get done quickly. Meanwhile, Tenko was all too happy to get started, motioning towards the smaller girl beside her. “I think Himiko should go first!”

“Nyeh?!” Himiko shouted as she was suddenly volunteered out of nowhere, complete with Tenko nudging her forward ever so slightly. “W-Why me?!” She shouted, already turning to walk back to where she was so she didn’t have to go first.

However, Kirumi had taken this as the final decision and quickly went to go and lift Himiko. Considering how much she had to carry Kaede around, this was practically nothing to her. “Don't fuss, dear. I'll get you changed quickly.” She said, starting by practically stripping Himiko of all her clothes.

Himiko yelped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted up, and she knew that she couldn’t really do anything to stop the other girl from carrying her over to the changing table. Once she was laid down and her clothes were stripped off of her (except for her hat, which she vehemently refused to let Kirumi take), her face grew bright red once more, and she hid her face behind her hat once more, just waiting for this all to be over.

Grabbing one of the many diapers that there were in the lab, this one red with star designs, Kirumi began to unfold it and place it underneath Himiko’s bottom, applying a generous amount of powder before taping it up and making sure it fits. “Now then, let's get you into something cute.” She said, bringing out a frilly red dress, perfectly sized for Himiko. Which meant that it did nothing to cover her diaper. “Lift your arms up.”

Himiko looked down at her new padding, poking it a few times and blushing as she heard the crinkling that resulted from doing so. Once Kirumi instructed her to lift her arms up, she sighed before doing as she was told, figuring that she’s come this far, she might as well go all the way.

Placing the dress onto her, Kirumi smiled and stepped back to admire the girl. “Well, I must say, you do look cute. I'm sure that you won't regret dressing up and having some fun with-”

Kirumi did not get to finish her thought before Tenko suddenly rushed past her to begin hugging Himiko tightly. “You're so adorable, Himiko!” She said, holding her tightly.

Himiko yelped once more as Tenko suddenly rushed forward and began hugging her, but she quickly returned the hug, if for no other reason than to incentivise Tenko to let go of her. “Thanks, I guess… Well, since I already went, I’d say it’s your turn now, Tenko.”

It was finally then that Tenko realized the true gravity of what she had signed up for. A brief, faint blush made its way to her cheeks, but it was far too late to back out now. Looking over towards Kirumi, she began to nod and started to remove her clothes, showing little shame in the actual getting naked in front of everyone part. The only embarrassing thing in all of this for her was the clothes she would soon be in. “A-Alright, I'm ready.”

Kirumi gave a comforting smile as she laid Tenko down on the changing table and grabbed another diaper. This one was a light blue one with a floral pattern on it, almost seeming tailor made for her as it was put underneath her rear and was taped up after being powdered. Afterwards, a blue onesie was pulled on over her, the buttons snapping up at the bottom. “There you go, all dressed.”

A blush on her face, Tenko got off the changing table, needing to adjust to the feeling of something so thick pushing apart her legs, and walked away from the changing table. “It feels a bit weird, but...not bad…” She said, feeling her diaper through her outfit.

While Tenko would probably be expecting Himiko to comment her, the squealing she was hearing actually came from Kaede. “You look so adorable, Tenko! A onesie is the perfect outfit for you~” She said with a smile.

A bashful blush appeared on Tenko’s face as she was complimented. “I-I'm not that cute.” She said, even if the praise did make her feel a little better about this whole baby thing.

This only left one baby, and she absolutely did not want to be a part of this. However, Miu had no choice but to when Kirumi merely dragged her over to the changing table and started to strip her. “C-Come on, I don't deserve this. I-I was just having a little fun with Kaede, that was all.” She stuttered in reply, but it fell on deaf ears. The girl was laid down and began to be changed into a pink diaper, a yellow dress put on her afterwards. To make sure the look was complete, the maid even went ahead to put mittens on her too…

Kaede simply giggled as she watched Miu get dressed up, complete with mittens that would make sure she was more well-behaved than usual. Now that all her new friends were dressed up, Kaede wasted no time in getting them prepared. The first thing she did was grab enough pacifiers for everyone, placing one into the mouth of each of her new playmates, along with her own. Then, she got down on her hands and knees, and crawled over to her pile of toys still sitting in the middle of her nursery.

Motioning for Himiko to come along with her, Tenko crawled over towards the toys and began to pick up a rattle, shaking it and trying her best to make it look fun so that the self-proclaimed mage would join in. After all, this would have all been a complete waste if she didn't get to see Himiko acting cute!

Himiko didn’t really want to join in on the playing, but she could tell that Tenko wanted her to, so she swallowed her pride and crawled over towards the toys as well, picking up a set of blocks and beginning to stack them into a tower.

Miu was even more hesitant to join in on all the playing, but if she didn't, then she knew that Kirumi would certainly force her to. So sucking on her pacifier, she crawled over and just grabbed a plush to hug closely to herself, a strange sort of comfort in the midst of this humiliation.

Kaede giggled once more as she saw all her friends playing with the toys. In her eyes, they were all having the time of their lives, and she decided to join in the fun by grabbing a rattle of her own, shaking it happily with a large smile on her face the whole time.

Kirumi watched over the four playing girls with a smile on her face, seeing how absolutely adorable they all were. Even if three-fourths of them seemed to be less than completely interested in the entire ordeal, she was only thinking about how much fun Kaede was having with it all.

In the middle of playing with her rattle, Kaede suddenly decided that she wanted to play with something else, so she set her rattle down, and crawled over towards her toy piano. Once she was there, she sat down in front of it, and began to play a tune. Normally, Kaede’s piano playing was second-to-none, and produced a beautiful melody. However, the fact that she was using a toy, with limited keys and a very tinny sound, along with the fact that she was in an infantile state of mind, meant that the song she produced was… less than stellar, to put it lightly. However, it seemed as if she didn’t notice, or just didn’t care, as she kept playing regardless.

Almost immediately beginning to cover her ears from the produced sound, Miu was practically left cringing from the melody. “Ugh, that music fu-” The foul-mouthed young woman was about to let loose some less than constructive criticism, but a practically glowing glare from Kirumi shut her up before she could even manage to finish her first thought.

“The music that Kaede is playing IS quite lovely, isn't it girls?” The maid turned mommy asked, putting special emphasis on a few choice words to make sure that they completely understood. “You want her to keep playing for you, right?”

Himiko obviously knew that Kirumi was searching for a very specific answer here, so despite the music hurting her ears, she just forced a smile. "O-Oh, of course! It's… really good!" She lied. 

Quickly beginning to nod, Tenko began to grin and started to bare the awful music for a bit longer. “I love the music! It's so...unique and different! She should definitely play more of it!” Well, at least she wasn't lying when she said that it was unique.

Even Miu, who was the first to try and begin expressing her displeasure with the rhythm and melody, was left praising it to try and make sure that she did not stay on Kirumi’s bad side. “H-Her piano playing is great! I guess that's why she's an Ultimate!”

Kaede smiled as she heard all her friends praising the sound of her piano playing, and continued to play for a few minutes more, with her music only seeming to get louder as time went on. However, eventually she finally decided to spare everyone's ears, and stopped playing, turning to her friends and bowing. "Thank you for listening!" 

Kirumi began to clap, and quickly everyone else began to join in as well to make sure that they were all on her side. “What a wonderful performance, dear. Perhaps I should set up a concert for you with everyone attending.” She mused, even if she was not really planning to do so. After all, she just had to make sure she kept her baby happy.

"That'd be so much fun, mama! I'm sure everyone would love my piano~" Kaede replied with a wide grin, before placing her pacifier back in her mouth and crawling back towards her toys, grabbing her dolls and beginning to make them dance around. 

After both Kaede and Kirumi were no longer listening, Tenko turned towards Himiko and spoke. “Well that was ...interesting…” She said, those being the nicest words she could express about it. “I just hope she doesn't decide to start playing again any time soon…”

Himiko felt inclined to agree. After all, that music was painful, in more ways than one… "I hope so too… That song was painful to listen to…" She whispered back. 

Going over to Kaede, Miu decided that she should start trying to mend bonds...if for no other reason than to make Kirumi less mad at her. “H-Hey, Kaede. What are you playing with there?” She asked.

Kaede smiled, and held out her dolls. "I'm playing with my favorite dollies!" She said through her pacifier, holding one out specially towards Miu, silently asking her to take it. 

All too happy to take it and make Kaede happy, Miu took the doll into her hand and began to awkwardly move it around. She had never been particularly interested in playing with such things, but she pretended to have fun, forcing a wide smile.

Kaede grinned even wider as she saw the other blonde take the doll from her hands, and she wasted no time in taking the remaining doll and beginning to make it dance around again without a care in the world. 

Joining in, Miu began to do something that vaguely resembled a dancing motion while she held the dolls small arms in each hand. It was, at least, apparently close enough to appease the pianist. A child's imagination truly was a lovely thing… “S-So you really like all of this, huh?”

“Of course I do! I get to act like a baby all day, and I have the best mama ever to take care of me while I do it~ It’s a dream come true!” Kaede responded without a hint of irony or hesitation. “Kirumi’s the best mama I could ever ask for~”

Under any other circumstances, Miu would have commented on this and made Kaede know just how abnormal this was. However, knowing that Kirumi was looking over her shoulder at all times, she merely smiled and said something to please Kaede. “That's so...wonderful then. I wish that I could do this every day.” She said, lying through her teeth.

Normally Kaede would’ve been able to spot a lie a mile away. It would’ve appeared to her like giant yellow letters flying across her face, making it oh so evident that it was a fib. However, right now she was nothing more than an infant, so she took the words at face value. “Well, I ‘m sure mama would be happy to take care of you so you can play with me more often!”

Perhaps the response that Miu should have expected, even if it was one that she did not like in the least. However, coming out and saying she did not want to would only upset Kaede further, so… “I-I would love to do that...we should have so many play dates…” She said, practically reduced to a mumble by the end.

Kaede cheered once more as she heard Miu agree that they should have more playdates, quickly beginning to hug the girl tightly. “I’m so happy! We’ll have so many play dates together, and they’ll all be so much fun!” She said.

“Y-Yay…” Miu replied weakly, hugging back, but not seeming particularly happy to do so. Even if she agreed, she had no plans of ever doing this again. So she just had to manage to get through today…

Kaede continued to play with her toys without a care in the world, keeping Miu playing with her for a good few minutes before she had an idea. When there were this many babies together in one room, there was really only one thing that needed to be done. Kaede quickly crawled over to her “mother”, gesturing for the other girl to bend down so she could whisper into her ear. And once she was close enough, Kaede whispered her plans into Kirumi’s ear, clearly thinking she had come up with the best idea possible.

After hearing her baby’s request, Kirumi would not help but think that it was a wonderful idea. Walking over towards a small table she had set up in the room, complete with small chairs for people to sit on, she quickly got to work proving why she was proclaimed the Ultimate Maid, setting up a table cloth and beginning to get out a few things. A few plastic cups, a plastic tea pot she filled with juice rather than actual tea, and some cookies she prepared before (which, while not fresh, were preserved like any would find at a store) were then gathered, before being placed on the table as well. It was all too clear what was to come next...a tea party!

While Kaede wasted no time in crawling over to the table that Kirumi had set up and sitting down in her seat, the other girls were a bit more apprehensive. “A tea party…?” Himiko muttered, blushing as she saw everything being set up. “She can’t seriously expect us to go along with this, right…?”

“She can, and she does.” Tenko said, at least happy that this was far from the most humiliating thing that they had to do today. If nothing else, it was a little less embarrassing than the part where they dressed up like infants, even if it was all still less than ideal. “Don't worry, it could be fun! Maybe...at least we’ll have something to eat.”

“I guess so…” Himiko responded, deciding that she might as well not waste any more time, already beginning to crawl over to the table herself, sitting down in her own seat and staring blankly at the cup of “tea” in front of her.

Miu had already come this far, and so a little tea party should not have been so bad. It was humiliating to sit in the small seat that had been provided, the cup of juice in front of her allowing her to see her reflection in it, and the pacifier that stuck out of her mouth… “Let's just get this over with…”

Once again, Kaede seemed ignorant to the fact that her friends were not enjoying this as much as she was, instead just smiling as she took her pacifier out of her mouth and happily sipped the “tea” that her mommy had given her. “This tea is so yummy, mama~” She said with a singsong tone.

Taking a sip of her own beverage, Miu found the tea passable and so didn't complain too much. “It's...alright.” She said, seeming to momentarily forget her place and how she was supposed to be acting.

Himiko had similar thoughts. It was just juice, after all, it wasn’t like there was anything special about it. “Yeah, it’s pretty good, I guess…” She muttered to herself as she took another sip, along with grabbing one of the cookies and taking a bite of it.

Tenko wisely chose to keep her thoughts on the matter more quiet, silently eating a cookie and drinking some juice while the others around her talked. Far from the best meal, but what did she expect from something that was meant to be served to babies?

Kaede wanted to know how much her friends were enjoying the tea party, and turned to the girl closest to her. Unfortunately for Miu, that just so happened to be her. “This tea party is great, isn’t it? And just think, after this we can have even more playdates! We can go outside and play, mama can feed us some of her delicious baby food, we can share my toys, we can sleep in my crib together…” She continued to list things that her and Miu would apparently be doing, showing no signs of running out of breath or ideas any time soon.

Miu kept her mouth shut as Kaede spoke, not wanting to interrupt and just waiting for her to stop...but she didn't stop. She kept going on, and on, and on about all the different infantile, humiliating things that they would do together. Why did she have to do any of this? Listen to any of it? Why was she being subjected to all of this in the first place? She had done nothing wrong! Yet she still tried to hold her tongue, her venom building up inside of her until…

“That's enough!” Miu yelled, slamming her hands on the table (in the process knocking away some cookies and spilling some tea) as she stood up and looked down at Kaede. “Can't you take a goddamn hint? I don't want to do any of this! It's humiliating and degrading! Don't you think any of this is embarrassing? Do you have any pride? I don't want to play, I don't want to have tea parties, I don't want to share your toys, and I don't wanna have any fuckin’ play dates with you!”

The tension in the air grew thick and awkward, silence coming from all parties involved as they attempted to take in the sudden outburst. No one said a word at all. At least, not until…

Kaede’s eyes were already starting to water as Miu suddenly started harshly scolding her, and at the very end, when Miu shouted that she didn’t actually want to have any playdates with her… The watery eyes turned into full-blown, extremely loud sobbing, as Kaede suddenly ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly, desperate for some form of comfort right now.

The glare that soon came from Kirumi’s piercing eyes was impossibly furious, to the point where the others could almost swear that they saw a flame behind them. After hugging Kaede back and setting her down with her favorite plush and a pacifier, making sure she was calmed down a little first, the maid came over towards Miu. “And here I was thinking that maybe you had managed to learn a lesson. How silly of me...I suppose bad babies never learn. Not until they get punished…” She said, bitterness seeping through every syllable.

All three girls felt their blood run cold as Kirumi spoke, hardly able to believe the pure anger that was present in her tone. Tenko and Himiko even backed away from the table, leaving Miu there all alone, the sole target of Kirumi’s fury…

The inventor realized her mistake all too late, and even her golden-brained genius could not manage to save her now. She slowly backed away, faintly hoping that she could somehow manage an escape. Fate was not so kind to Miu, however, as Kirumi grabbed her by the hand and dragged over over towards a chair. “W-Wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it!” A poor lie, but what was she to do? “P-Please don't punish me!”

Not even listening to the begging and whimpers of Miu anymore, Kirumi sat down on the chair and pulled Miu over her lap, beginning to lower the diaper that was covering her rear. To everyone watching, it was all too obvious what was about to go down as the blond-haired girl’s bars bottom was on display. Reaching into a nearby drawer, Kirumi pulled out a paddle she had gotten in case of a moment like this. “You need to learn better manners, Miu. Perhaps after this punishment, I'll make sure you stay a good little baby.”

The threat immediately caused Miu to break out into a cold sweat over the thought, turning her head back to talk while still weakly wiggling to try and escape from the maid’s hold. “W-What? Y-You can't be serious! I won't-Gah!” Miu’s pleas were interrupted by a sudden swat by the wooden paddle to her behind, leaving a clear red mark after only one.

However, one hit was far too little to make up for making Kaede cry. Without saying another word, Kirumi continued to paddle Miu’s exposed cheeks, hitting each and every one with as much force as possible. The stinging pain caused the inventor to burst out into a fit of sobbing whines, tears quickly beginning to fall from her eyes after only the sixth one. Kirumi would have almost felt bad about this had it not been Miu’s own fault that she was in this mess anyways. She was the one that dug the hole, now she had to put up with the consequences of it.

Twenty-five swats from a paddle later, specifically counted by Kirumi herself, and the foul-mouthed young woman was left with tear stained cheeks, a bright red behind that would make it painful to sit on anything except for a certain kind of cushioning on her butt, and pride in absolute shambles. Kirumi, almost remorselessly, looked down at Miu as she pulled her diaper back up and began to speak. “Have you learned your lesson?” She asked simply.

Without a moment of hesitation, Miu quickly began to nod in the affirmative, and this time it was completely true. After all of that, there was no way she would ever possibly think about being mean to Kaede again. “I-I understand now...I-I'm sorry…” She said, still sniffling.

“I'm not the one you should be apologizing towards.” Kirumi replied sharply as she looked over towards Kaede in the corner. “You know what you need to do. Otherwise…” The phrase did not need to be finished, as Miu almost immediately got up to go over to Kaede, fearing an even harsher punishment.

Awkwardly shuffling her way over towards Kaede, both as a result of the awkward tension in the air and her stinging rear making it physically difficult to walk, Miu started to speak. “K-Kaede, I...I'm sorry. P-Please forgive me, I won't ever say anything like that again!” She said, begging for forgiveness.

Kaede was still crying as the other girl came up to her, and despite the girl clearly being sincere in her apology, Kaede acted like little more than a petty child, pouting a little bit as she took her pacifier out of her mouth, sniffling a bit before speaking. “You’re… you’re a big meanie. I just wanted to have fun playing with my friends, and then you yelled at me…!” She said, almost beginning to sob once more.

Feeling Kirumi’s piercing glare burn into her backside, Miu tried once again to convince Kaede. “P-Please forgive me! I'll never do it again!” She said, getting down onto her knees. “P...Please…?”

Kaede was still deciding to act like a petty child, so she shook her head, and turned away from Miu. “No! You’re a meanie, and I don’t accept apologies from meanies!” She said, crossing her arms and pouting. She didn’t even listen to anything Miu had to say afterwards.

With her attempts at an apology completely shut down, Miu couldn't find anything more to say. Luckily, she didn't need to. A pacifier was shoved into her mouth, a strap attached to it that reached around her neck. “Seems like she doesn't forgive you. I wouldn't either…” She said, almost threateningly. “Now, go on and stand in the corner until I tell you to come back.”

Kaede hardly had any sympathy for the other blonde at this point, considering this was the second time the girl had made her cry by being mean to her. She watched Miu walk over to corner, still hugging her plush in an attempt to comfort herself.

Merely sucking on the pacifier, knowing that there was nothing else she could do, Miu stood in the corner, facing the wall and wishing that she had never been spotted by Kirumi. If only she had learned to be more careful with who she was around, as well as knowing when to hold her tongue when in situations like this…

“Poor Miu… But I’m just glad it wasn’t me who ended up getting punished…” Himiko muttered to herself with a small shrug. Sure, she felt bad for the girl, but she wasn’t too concerned with her right now. After all, standing in a corner with a pacifier in your mouth was probably a lot better than getting spanked again… “Anyway, we might as well get back to playing, right, Tenko?” She asked, turning to the other girl.

Tenko nodded, averting her eyes from the still pouting Kaede and the punished Miu as she faced the toys and reached out to grab some. “Right...anyways, how are you liking playing like this?”

“It’s fun, I guess… I could do without the baby outfits, though…” Himiko responded, looking down at the diaper wrapped around her waist with a blush on her face. That, plus the frilly, doll-like dress she was wearing, and the fact that she was naturally a short girl, made her look even more infantile than the rest of the girls.

To Tenko, however, it was absolutely the cutest thing about all of this. “Are you kidding? You look great in it! Just adorable!” She said, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than it had any right to be. “It really helps complete the look and get you into the mood of being a real baby!”

“If you say so, I guess.” Himiko muttered again, shrugging before going back to playing with the dolls in front of her. However, her playtime would soon be interrupted by a grumbling in her stomach, a grumbling she was all too familiar with the meaning of. “N-No… No way… I’m not gonna do… t-that…! Not here! Not in a diaper…!” She muttered.

Not seeming to notice the muttering at first, Tenko nonetheless came to see the red-haired girl starting to squirm around in discomfort. “Huh? Is something wrong, Himiko?” Tenko asked, not realizing exactly what was wrong with her.

“I-I… I have to…” Himiko hesitated, not exactly wanting to name the feeling she was experiencing right now. But Tenko was staring at her, waiting for an answer, so she just mumbled something out. “I-I have to go to the bathroom…” She muttered, still holding her stomach.

Quickly realizing what her friend needed to do, Tenko started to blush slightly. “O-Oh, I...I see.” She said, not entirely sure exactly what she was supposed to say in a situation like this. “W-Well, you're wearing a diaper, and you're supposed to be playing the role of a baby, so maybe you should just...you know, go?”

“N-No way!” Himiko shouted suddenly, her face growing more and more bright red by the second. “I-It’d be way too embarrassing… Especially if I’m the only one who ends up doing it… I don’t want to be the only one sitting in a dirty diaper!”

Well, if that was the only condition...then Tenko would make sure that Himiko was not alone in it! She had drank enough some of the juice earlier, and had a few cookies as well, so she was starting to need to go herself anyways. It would be disgusting, but...for Himiko she would do practically anything! “In that case, then...I'll go with you! This way it won't just be you!”

“W-What…? Really…?” Himiko was clearly caught off guard by Tenko’s sudden declaration, but she supposed that if Tenko did it with her, it would at least be less embarrassing. “F-Fine, I guess… But you better actually do it…” She muttered before lifting her padded rear up off the ground and beginning to push. And almost immediately, the back of her diaper started to bulge out, along with a foul smell filling the air.

Quickly following suit, Tenko brought her padded bottom up and began to grunt a little. The first thing that came out was a warm wetness, which began to soak the front of her diaper. That was, of course, not all though. A large, mushy mess began to make its way into the back, onesie visibly tenting out as the diaper filled up. It was horrid...but she couldn't help but feel good about it, knowing she was helping Himiko out with her embarrassment over it.

The smell that filled the air from both of their used diapers was less than pleasant, to say the least, but at least Tenko had actually upheld her end of the deal… “Ew, this feels so gross… We need to ask Kirumi to change us right away…” Himiko said, pinching her nose shut.

Nodding, Tenko fanned the smell away from her nose as she went to go and get Kirumi. However, the maid had already realized what the two were doing in advance, and so was ready to get them changed. Walking over to them, Kirumi looked down at Himiko and reached to begin picking her up. “I'll get you changed first, okay?”

Himiko was surprised that the maid was going to change her first, considering Tenko’s diaper was far more used, but she wasn’t complaining. “Thank you, Kirumi…” She muttered with a blush as she hid her face in the other girl’s chest.

Kirumi gently placed a pacifier into Himiko’s mouth to help her calm down as she went to begin laying her down in the changing table, doing her best to not spread the mess around as she began to untape it. “Just stay still while I clean you up, alright?” She asked as she started to wipe.

Himiko obviously had no problem following Kirumi’s instructions. It’s not like she wanted to stay in a dirty diaper, so she remained as still as possible as the other girl wiped her up and began to powder her. The feeling of the baby powder against her skin wasn’t unpleasant, exactly, just incredibly embarrassing.

After finishing wiping, Kirumi tossed the used diaper and used wipes into the diaper pail before sliding a new diaper underneath the magician and starting to tape it up. “There you go, dear. Feel better?”

Himiko nodded slightly at Kirumi’s question, getting off the changing table once her new diaper was taped on snugly. “Yeah, much better… Thank you, Kirumi.” She said before waddling her way back towards the toy pile.

Awkwardly waddling in her stinky, squishy diaper over towards Kirumi, Tenko gave an embarrassed smile. Knowing exactly what to do, the maid lifted her up onto the table, undid the buttons on her onesie, and started to remove the soiled diaper. Tossing it into the pail, she started to carefully wipe the aikido master’s bottom clean, before applying baby powder and starting to tape a new diaper up. “There, all done.”

Her first diaper change in well over a decade was certainly odd for Tenko, but she was at least happy to now be in something clean. “Thank you, Kirumi. I hope it wasn't too much trouble.” She said, before heading back to Himiko. “Well that was...s-something…”

“Yeah, it sure was…” Himiko muttered, at least happy that she was in a clean diaper once more. Once the two of them were clean and back at the pile of toys, Himiko looked over at Miu once more. “I’m surprised she hasn’t had to go yet… She drank as much juice as the rest of us, didn’t she? Plus, she ate a lot of cookies…”

“Yeah, I'm surprised too. I would have thought…” Tenko looked at Miu a bit closer, and saw the girl beginning to squirm in the corner. She was clearly far from comfortable, and given how she was clenching her legs together and placed her hands between her legs, it was obvious as to the reason why. “Well...seems like she may need to go more than we thought…”

Himiko had come to the same conclusion, and blushed once more, feeling second-hand embarrassment for Miu’s sake. “Well, at least that means everyone will have used their diapers… So we can’t tease each other about it…” She said, trying desperately to find a silver lining here.

As Tenko and Himiko discussed the problems the inventor was currently facing, the girl in question only did her best to try and hold on as well as she could. There was no way she would let go and have an accident...there just wasn't! Even despite the mounting pressure in her bladder, and the painful aching of her bowel, the girl planned to do everything she could to hold on!

However, as minutes passed and there seemed to be no signs of her getting out of her time out, much less being able to actually get to a bathroom, hope began to wane. There seemed to be no way out of it, and though she continued to be defiant and hold on, a warm stream breaking through and causing her to begin soaking her diaper symbolized that there was no hope left. The setting was quickly accompanied by a large mess beginning to fill the seat of her diaper, making the white padding sag and discolor.

As the warm mess clung to her behind, the inventor could not help but begin to tear up. Whimpering into her pacifier, she just stood there, unable to do anything to prevent herself from soiling herself like an infant. Unlike Tenko and Himiko, who chose to do their dirty deeds voluntarily, she had tried to hold on and failed…

“Well, hopefully Kirumi is feeling merciful enough to change her so she doesn’t have to stand in that used diaper for too long…” Himiko said, starting to feel more sympathetic towards the girl.

Luckily, Kirumi was willing to at least do that much. Walking over towards Miu, Kirumi tapped her on the shoulder to get her to turn around. “Miu? Did you have an accident?” She asked, despite the answer being obvious. She just wanted the girl herself to give her the answer.

Miu had already been through so much humiliation today, she had lost all will to fight against it. Simply turning around and continuing to pathetically suck on her pacifier, the blonde-haired inventor just nodded sadly, taking Kirumi’s hand so the girl could take her to the changing table.

Helping Miu up and onto the changing table, Kirumi began to untape her diaper and wipe. However, unlike with the other girls, she had a few choice words to say during the change itself. “I still can't believe how rude you are...you know, these types of behavior issues usually stem from ones own childhood…” She said, seemingly bringing up irrelevant comments…

Miu hardly understood what Kirumi was trying to say with her comments, and this was made evident by the girl suddenly tilting her head as she looked at Kirumi. She still couldn’t speak, so she had to settle for body language to show her confusion.

After finishing wiping and tossing away the dirtied garment, Kirumi continued on as she started to powder. “Perhaps you weren't raised properly...perhaps if you were, you would be a sweet baby girl like Kaede there. Perhaps you should stay here a while longer...with your new sister…”

Miu would’ve spit out her pacifier right then and there if it wasn’t strapped into her mouth. New sister?! Was Kirumi really planning on keeping her here?! Dressed like this?! Almost immediately, Miu started shaking her head rapidly to show her displeasure at such an idea.

Almost seeming like she was grinning, Kirumi taped a new diaper onto Miu and picked her up. “Sorry, dear...but you deserve it.” She said, before turning to the rest of the room. “Alright, everyone! Nap time!”

Miu could hardly believe what she was hearing, but she wasn’t able to react to it any further before suddenly Kaede’s whining was heard. “Aw, but I’m not tired, mama…!” Kaede said, though her words were betrayed by a small yawn immediately afterwards. “Can’t I keep playing for a little while longer?”

Shaking her head, Kirumi first began to lay Miu down in the crib before going over towards Kaede and helping lift her up. “Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be able to play a lot more when you wake up...especially since you have a new sister.”

“A new sister…?” Kaede asked, tilting her head before looking down at Miu, suddenly coming to a conclusion. “Oh… I’m sure she’ll be the best sister ever, especially if you make sure she behaves, mama~” She said with a giggle.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure that she is very, very good.” Kirumi said, throwing a small glare in Miu’s direction, before going to help set Kaede down in the crib. “Now, make sure you get some good sleep~”

Meanwhile, Tenko looked over towards Himiko and started to let out a yawn. “You know, I am feeling rather tired...want to take a nap?” She asked, practically drooling at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Himiko.

Yawning a bit herself, Himiko found herself not entirely opposed to the idea of a nap right now. “Sure, I guess… I’m pretty tired, so even if I have to sleep in a crib, I’ll gladly take a nap right now…” She said, yawning once more.

The two headed off towards the crib, climbing in before the bars were raised. “Alright, I'll leave you four to nap now. Be good girls and sleep peacefully~” She said, going to kiss Kaede on the forehead, paying her special attention. “Sleep well, sweetie...and tell me if Miu tries anything.”

Kaede nodded at her mommy’s special instructions, scooting herself closer to Miu and gently wrapping her arms around the other blonde, giving her a hug as she fell asleep. It was partly because she wanted to bond with her new sister, and partly so she could make sure Miu couldn’t escape. Regardless, once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Tenko and Himiko followed in short order, and once it was Miu left, she watched Kirumi leave the room and shut the light off as she did so. It was all too obvious that she would not be able to escape this fate any time soon, no matter how hard she tried. So closing her eyes, she wished for all of this to be a dream, heading to sleep while wrapped in the arms of her new sister...


End file.
